Pacifidlog Town
Pacifidlog Town (Japanese: Kinagi Town) is a town located in the seas south of the mainland of the Hoenn region. Pacifidlog Town is a small town built on wooden rafts and logs that float on top of a colony. The people living in Pacifidlog Town all fish and as part of their lifestyle. The ancestors of the people in Pacifidlog Town were said to have been born on boats, and lived and died aboard them. According to legend, they lived that way because they were searching for something. There is also a legend in Pacifidlog Town of a flying Pokémon that never needs to rest. This could refer to . There is also a legend of three sealed-away Pokémon that represent the powers of , , and , which refers to the Legendary titans: , , and . The town is located east of and the Sealed Chamber, and west of the Sky Pillar. In the Generation III games, the player cannot run or ride a Bicycle in Pacifidlog Town. Slogan Where the morning sun smiles upon the waters. (Japanese: The town where the morning sun shines upon the waters.) Places of interest Mirage Island man In an old man can be found living on the east side of Pacifidlog Town. He is seen looking out for and will shout out in excitement on days that it appears. Every day, the game generates a random number between 0 and 65535. If this number matches the personality value of any of the Pokémon in the 's party, Mirage Island will be accessible that day. In the old man instead tells the about Mirage spots. Pokémon Fan Club Chairman's sibling The Pokémon Fan Club Chairman's younger brother lives in a house on the west side of the town. He will give out one of two possible TMs every seven days depending on the friendship of the player's . If the first Pokémon in the party's friendship is high, he will give the player ; if it is low, he will give the player . If the Pokémon's friendship is neutral, he will not give any TM, but the player may still receive a TM by showing him a different Pokémon. In-game trade Located south of the Pokémon Center, there is a woman who will trade a for a in Ruby, Sapphire, Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire. In Emerald, a man will trade a for a . Move Tutor In , inside the Pokémon Center there is a tutor who will teach a compatible Pokémon one time only. Demographics Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire In , Pacifidlog Town's population in the games is only 20, a low number by Hoenn standards. This may be attributable to its remote location. Pokémon Emerald In , Pacifidlog Town has a total population of 21. Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Pacifidlog Town has a total population of 18. Items /only one )|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|OR=yes|AS=yes|display= }} /only one )|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|OR=yes|AS=yes|display= }} ) (hidden)|OR=yes|AS=yes}} / (requires )|OR=yes|AS=yes}} }} }} /Seasor , a / received in a trade|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|display= }} received in a trade|OR=yes|AS=yes}} Pokémon Generation III Generation VI Appearance In the anime In the , Pacifidlog Town was shown to be located on a regular island, instead of a town built on wooden rafts. Like many other towns in the Hoenn region, it is home to a Contest Hall. and arrived in Pacifidlog Town in Mean With Envy, where they met up with Pokémon Coordinators Erica and . Erica, who was expecting to win the Pacifidlog together with her boyfriend Joshua, engaged in a rivalry with May after she saw her chatting with him. Later on, the three young Coordinators, as well as a disguised Jessie, entered the Pacifidlog Convention in hopes of getting the coveted Pacifidlog Ribbon. In the Appeals Round, Jessie had using to make a sculpture of and himself out of a giant block of ice, impressing the crowd. Joshua showcased his 's talents with a combination of and , whereas Erica displayed her 's psychic powers by combining and . May also made use of Blizzard, having using the move to freeze the she got from before ping the leaves to shower the stage in sparkling crystal. The four contestants were able to impress the judges and advance to the Battle Round, which took place in the following episode. The first match of the second round put Jessie against Erica. The battle ended rather quickly as Jessie was disqualified for cheating, giving Erica a free pass to the finals. The battle between May and Joshua, on the other hand, was a hard fought one. It ended with an explosion caused by the clash of May's Skitty's Blizzard and Joshua's Houndoom's . Having won this battle, May advanced to the final round, where she faced Erica. She initially had trouble dealing with Jynx's attack, but managed to win the match after Skitty's Assist became and knocked Jynx out. This victory gave May her fifth Contest Ribbon, allowing her to enter the Hoenn Grand Festival. Gallery In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga was revealed to have traveled to Pacifidlog Town to obtain a more effective cure for his health problems. He was informed of the place by the old resident, named Mr. Gemu (ゲムじーさん) in Japanese, who looks out for every day. After and had awakened, both Wally and the old man evacuated the unstable floating settlement using the two lifeboats that were stationed. Trivia * There is a possibility that Pacifidlog's concept was inspired by the Pokédex entry for in , which states that, in a south sea nation, the people live in communities that are built on groups of these Pokémon. * In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, when played in English, the old man in the southwestern house says "One does not simply walk into a Mirage spot." This is a reference to the line "One does not simply walk into Mordor," from the film . Name origin Category:Ruby and Sapphire locations Category:Emerald locations Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire locations Category:Towns de:Floßbrunn es:Pueblo Oromar fr:Pacifiville it:Orocea ja:キナギタウン zh:暮水镇